


The Newsvan

by lostinlace



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlace/pseuds/lostinlace





	The Newsvan

Iris looked at the same fifteen seconds of frames again for the ninth time. She wanted to claw at her eyes. The cramped news van filled with video equipment, screens, computers, cameras, repair junk, overwhelming heat and the smell of two day old Italian food recently mowed down by her camera man and professional partner in crime, Todd. Due to that very same food, Todd had left twenty minutes ago clutching his stomach. Her producer, Andrew, moved up the deadline for the segment by four hours. They had finished three minutes of their nine minute segment. Iris let loose a muted scream. The Picture News news van was soundproof. 

Iris's looked down at her singing phone. She placed it next to the keyboard praying that one of her contacts for the story would reach out to her for an interview. It was crucial that this story pan out. The owner of Picture News recently announced that two vacancies opened up for hard prime time reporting one in Gotham for crime, and one in Washington DC for reporting on politics. Iris didn't tell anyone about her end goal. Everyone thought she was having the time of her life getting on the air weekly to confirm on air sightings and rescues of the Flash. Essentially Picture News gave her the opportunity to turn her blog into an on-air vlog. The horizontal promotion, outside of actually getting paid to do it, was not really what Iris wanted. She wanted more, much more. Her father and Eddie didn't understand that. They wanted her to be happy where she was. Eddie was still having trouble coming to terms with with Metas and the idea of multiple Flashes. 

Eddie really couldn't deal with the all these sudden changes. It seems like Iris's adaptability was bothering him the most. He had a problem with her near on-call work schedule. She always retorted that he too was on-call when his random eleven hour shifts were done. He had childish issues with her quick forgiveness of the first Flash. She told him that he was attacked by another Meta. Eddie than had a problem that she even knew that, first! She reminded him that she found out about the Other Flash from a media leak from with in the department. She refused to give up her source then and now. It was Barry, but Eddie was so into his own insecurities he wasn't able to figure it. This al, happened a month ago, and their relationship still managed to be strained. She continued to work even harder, and he took to rebuilding and rebranding the task force to specifically go after Metas. Eddie had the audacity to claim she wasn't supportive of him because she wasn't sharing information. She rolled her eyes at him, then told him that no one she has information on has committed any crimes. Eddie understood that, or so she thought. There was something strange going on with him, but Iris had not the time to figure it out. She was almost ready to admit to herself that she had chosen her own future over Eddie's present needs. They needed to talk. Iris knew it would probably be one of the last conversations they would be having together. 

That brings her back to the two other persons she may have been avoiding. Barry and the Flash. The latter had been forgiven. If anything, Iris was a rational and forgiving person. When Barry told her about the Other Flash returning, attacking, killing, and taunting people, she realized what the Flash had been trying to tell her and attached it to her own experience with Girder. There were dangerous people out there with powers, not just benign or helpful people. Barry told her about the term Meta. That called for a new blog update, which was how and why she got an interview with the an executive producer at Picture News. She was so excited and grateful that forgiveness came easy. When she did finally contact the Flash she noticed a stark difference in his demeanor. He seemed quieter, shy, and scared to go near her. He still stayed in the shadows, but this time he stuck to them. When she moved closer to apologized, he zipped away. That was new, and her heart dropped. Iris could have sworn that he trapped himself in a corner of Jitters when she was moving closer trying to explain how sorry she was for not listening to him initially. She even thought she could her his breathing increase when she reached out for his forearm. 

"Is it ok for me to be around you? I said horrible things to you, did even worse. I cant begin to explain how sorry I am," Flash pleaded to her. 

"Actually you already did. I just didn't want to hear it. Selective hearing, remember." 

She remembered the pause, how quiet it was and the sound her boots made when she took slow deliberate steps forward. Thats when he backed into a corner, and stopped in the shadow right in front of the kitchen behind the thick pillar. It was the same place he told her there were no other girls. She could tell she was making him nervous, so she stopped. He snuck a peak at her and she she caught the look before he hid again. Wounded puppy would be an apt description of him. 

"The things I said," he began, "I...how can I make them up you...and whatshisEddieface?" 

Iris tilted her head. She had decided to ignore the implication and focus on the question asked. "You've already made them up to Eddie. You did the same selfless acts for my father and Eddie as you've done for so many, even for me. He believes now." 

"What about you," the Flash had asked eagerly. 

"I believe," Iris replied. "I should have been open to the idea that there were more people like you or Tony. It's what Barry had been telling me for years. I feel like a terrible friend-" 

"No, no, no," Flash said quickly while cutting her off. "I know you're a good friend and a wonderful person. There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect, and I'm sure your friend knows that too." By then he had come out from the shadow and just seemed to instinctively come near her even in spite of his earlier behavior. 

Iris couldn't help but to smile. She thought that this new angle of light allowed her to catch the same smile on the Flash she saw when she first met him. 

"I know I regrettably told you that you don't know me. Is it still possible to change that? Is that invitation for an interview still open?" 

Iris couldn't believe it! She thought her face would crack from smiling so hard and the small happy dance that accompanied it. 

Before she could ask anything, the Flash stopped her off, "I probably wont be able to answer every question or most of them, but I'll do what I can for you." 

Iris sighed at the memory. From there everything happened so quickly. She was able to find out that he was a Central City resident.

"I really do. I absolutely live here. I love here."

"Hmm?" 

"I said I love it here. There's no place else I'd rather be." 

The headline of her blog read Hometown Hero. Within twenty four hours the chief editor for Picture News called her for an interview. 

The memory almost helped to find the perfect frames to use. She cut the unneeded frames in a final cut and moved on to the script. She began the arduous task of asking the same six questions to each person rescued in a new and different way. Her cell phone light up with her favorite Broadway musical ballad. The face to match was her absolute favorite. 

"Hi Barry. Are you ok?" 

"I'm hungry." 

"Did you just call me to tell me you're hungry?" 

"Nooo...it is lunchtime. Have you eaten yet? 

"Just coffee." 

"You can't eat coffee, Iris. Although the human body does metabolize it much like a...hey wait. Did you just get yourself coffee?" 

"What was I suppose to do, drive all the way to the police station to bring everybody's at 5:30 in the morning then drive all the way to Central East? 

There was another quiet pause. Neither one was willing to admit just who that everybody included. 

"Korean barbecue," Isis asked? 

"I was thinking more on the lines of Caribbean food. Beef patties, plantains, rice and beans, and black rum cake," Barry sighed. 

"Beans and black rum cake," Iris asked. "Don't forget the goat curry just to make the farts super special." 

"You're right. We should go lighter on the desserts. Spice cake?" 

Now Iris was hungry. Starving. "I'm working Barry. I have a deadline I have to met before the day is out." At that moment he stomach chose to betray her loudly. 

"Ahah! I knew it. How about I bring you lunch. I know a great Caribbean place. They have great drinks too. Where are you?" 

"Newsvan outside of the apartment complex at Fifth and Carterson." 

"Great! I'll be there in fifteen with lunch." 

Thirty five minutes later there was a knock on the van door. She opened it already shaking her head. Of course his first words were: 

"Sorry I'm late." He held up three bags of food two in one hand and the other held a single bag and a cup holder full of drinks. The look of "sorry" on his face reminded her off...nah. 

"Oh my god, Barry, where did you go? There aren't any Caribbean places in town, and are you tan?" 

Barry tucked himself behind her and shrugged off his coat. Iris closed the door of the van and took her previous seat. She let herself look at his exposed neck, hands, and wrists. There were tell tale signs of browning. "Seriously, where did you go? This smells like heaven." 

Barry settled in the second chair, "Where's Todd?" 

Iris shrugged. "I'm assuming he found out he's lactose intolerant the hard way." 

"You are the worst." 

"I know." 

He leaned forward at the same time she sat up straight. Iris opened her mouth up to say something but stopped just short. 

"It's right outside the city, by the way. It's called Mama's. Super authentic. Try something." 

She pulled out one of the drinks from the carrier. She recognized some of the scents hibiscus, coconut, goat's milk, pineapple, and her favorite breadfruit. The crushed ice was soothing, even in January. 

He watched her take a sip, and smiled. The trip was totally worth it. He dug in and watched her try to be delicate with the food and fail. She was confused at which she wanted to do first, annihilate the fried plantains or finish off the frozen tea, which he had to literally wrangle chickens for in order to bargain the breadfruit. 

They talked about her new story. They talked about his new cases. She dropped the bomb on him about the Gotham and DC opportunities. She watched his face carefully now that she knew what he looked like telling bold face lies. It took him a minute to fix his face, just like when she told him she was moving in with Eddie. 

"I'm really happy for you." His smile was wide and completely full of shit. His eyes were clear and heady with emotion at the same time. "I'm going to miss you, again." The light airy atmosphere had a weight to it now. 

Iris held his gaze. She helped gather up the trash which left them standing very close. His height left her feeling slightly exposed. She let her hands skim over his. Barry's hands were larger and stronger but not thick. As she touched him she watched his face. He had closed his eyes and relaxed his face. His thumb and index fingers traced hers as they made invisible track lines on each others hands. She placed his hand on her face while leaving her hands on top of his. That left her at peace so she closed her eyes. She could feel how true all his words at Christmas had been. His feelings poured through his touch. She stood on her toes and was able to touch her nose to his cheek. The intimate gesture gave him the courage to allow one of his hands to graze her hair. His other hand fell to the small of her back. She took her hands and cupped his face then brought it down to meet her forehead with no resistance. 

"Iris," he whispered. "I'm not strong enough to tell you no. I've never been able to do that." 

She didn't let up. Her hands graced the contours of his face. An index finger on his nose. Light touches followed his lips, faint stubble, and his closed eyes. She's seen this face every day for twenty years. They've been together since first grade. She shouldn't be doing this. Iris couldn't blame Barry for not telling her. She was equally guilty.

"When you were in a coma," Iris took a deep breath, "I was all alone. I never knew how much I needed...," she trailed off. 

Barry took her hand and stilled them. 

"You want to ask about Eddie, don't you?" 

"Not really, no." 

"I love what I do, but I want more. The work I've been putting in isn't enough. I need to work harder and smarter. Eddie wants me to settle, and to be happy where I am. I hate that idea because um..." She shied away from stating the obvious. 

"You would feel like you would be settling again, just like you did with Eddie." He let go of her hands. This time when he tried to touch her face again he stopped. Her hands slowly encapsulated his waist and for the first time the hug between was more. More touching, more body, more breathing, more heat, more everything. Barry back up half a step and gently hit the wall of the van taking Iris with him. Realizing that he really didn't want to go he let his thumb trace her mouth as a return for the gesture she made earlier. 

She was going to let him whisper her name again, but she would loose any semblance of control. Iris stood on her toes to interrupt him her mouth. She pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. Barry's expressive eyebrows lit up. He leaned in carefully to mimmic the soft caress but pulled back to grab one last look. 

Iris couldn't stop looking at his mouth. 

Before she knew it she had been propped up on the opposite side of the van gently placed on the warm table heated by electronic equipment and now herself. The van lurched to that side in response. Barry tugged on her mouth like a painter adding details and texture. Delicately, expertly, and with deliberation. His tongue took to the tracks laid bare by his thumb and essentially took her breathe away with it. When it came back, he pulled away. This time her eyes were closed. Her skin glowed in the soft light of van. His speed in such a short distance and tousled her hair and her deep breathing was breaking his resolve, but not nearly as much as her hands. Iris moved her hands through his many annoying layers. Her frustration made them both laugh. He removed his sweater. She took off his button down. She glared at his sleeveless shirt underneath. 

"Don't look at me like this. It's cold." 

Iris let her hands slid underneath of the shirt to grab at the hem while feeling his taunt stomach and the trace hairs that lined it. He leaned into her grateful that the table was obstructing his massive erection. That thought snapped him back to reality. 

"Iris...I...," the rest was lost in a kiss that sailed in his mouth, across his tongue, and teased his bottom lip. 

"You don't want me to go, yet you are really happy for me. How often are you this selfless? Will you forgive me for not noticing?" Iris looked at Barry trying to disarm him of anything else he might hide behind. "If you're wondering. You are the only person I've told. Dad will ignore what I'm saying no matter how right I am, then use baseless facts to demand I stay "for my own safety". Eddie has already turned my career into a thing about him and his insecurities." Iris tries to smile, but they both knew it was fake. 

Barry had let his hands slip to her upper thighs. His thumbs made circles and his fingers gently patted her. The almost innocent gesture just made her hotter until he nudged them apart. His nose nozzeled her forehead and she opened her legs. 

"Bear, I lo..."

"Iris, no. That's not why I told you. I had so much happen, and my Dad, he...I...I didn't tell you to hear it back. Look at you. You're blossoming. You're future is bright, and you're happy. I don't want to ruin it." While he said it, he touched his forehead gently to hers instead of backing away. 

"What do you want, Bear?" 

"I've only ever wanted you to be happy." 

"You make me happy. I know this is going to sound horrible, but even when you or I went through the worst in our lives, being near you was an island of relief. It still is." 

Barry kissed her. Full stop. There was no hesitation this time. Iris let him take control. His hands skimmed and teased. "Please don't stop," she pleaded in his neck. He moaned and unzipped her top from the back freeing her hands to cause trouble past his waistline. That's when she found it. Iris undid his belt, tucked her hands inside his waistband and began to pull softly. Iris couldn't help herself seeing Barry laid bare was fascinating. As she she touched, stroked, and teased him towards a long awaited relief, he whispered her name over and and over. His head sank into the crook of her neck and pleaded something she couldn't make out. He braced himself against the van wall for leverage and began to thrust into her warm hand. The movement rocked the van in the empty road. The shocks squeaked in the same rhythm. The equipment swayed along with them. 

Watching him give into his pleasure was just as pleasurable as if she was being touched into oblivion. She bit softly down on his ear. "Care Bear," she teased, "I really do love you. Without you, I was a million different pieces. You have always seen me at my best even when I can't see it." 

"Iris," he stopped at kissed her deeply, drinking in as much as he could. He tucked his hands under her knees, and Iris took that as a sign to open them. She did so without regret, but there was something nagging her.

Just when did Barry become so forward and confident. The last time she was this fascinated, this much over the edge ready and willing to plummet, she was on the Jitters rooftop. What stopped her then was worrying about Barry. Iris closed her eyes and let her head rest on the wall of the van. Barry had unbuttoned her blouse and taken her breast out to knead. She moaned and shifted. His mouth was warm, teasing, and slow enough to make ever nerve near her areola shiver right along with the rest of her. He ran his tongue memorized one breast while his other hand became familiar with the other. She tucked her legs around his waist to give him permission to keep going. When did Barry become this man? She could feel how every move he made, every soft kiss, every touch to her was a small plea for her permission and a sign of respect and love. Nope, still the same Barry. Was she the one changing? The sound of his belt clicking against itself brought her back. He was looking at her with those pleading big eyes again. "I really am in love you," she whispered. She found herself looking down at him because he was squatting before her. He was trying to get to her but the crowdedness of the van made it difficult. 

"Do you mind," he asked in all seriousness. 

Iris was a grown woman. She knew what he was asking. She should have the skills to give him a yes or no answer either which she knew he would comply with. This type of sex was something she had never experienced before. Although he had all the power, he was asking her if he could use it. This kind of intimacy with her long time companion was new, and she couldn't get enough of it. Iris was left to shake her head, yes, while staring at Barry and the barely noticeable grin he gave her. 

He pushed away some of the sound equipment, then took her hand to help her off the peninsula. He led her against the wall in the space he made. Barry kissed her cheek delicately then turned her around so her back was facing him. Then he squatted down again. Iris could feel the width and strength of his long fingers slid up and down the curve of her behind and push up her black pencil skirt. Her underwear fell to his fingers as well. The rush of cool January air swirled around her open legs and through her wetness making her shiver. 

Barry must have seen it. It didn't take him long to press his lips against the folds of her exposed lips. Again and again, as he kissed her he never fully pulled his face away. The third kiss he used his tongue to explore very similar to the way he did with his wife. Iris moaned aloud. His tongue opened and parted parts of her that she didn't even know she had. He was deliberate and methodical. Redundant, yes, but when his mouth reached her clitoris, she no longer had many coherent thoughts. She placed both palms on the van to brace herself. Then it happened. Her entire core was hit by vibrations. Her orgasm hit her so hard she didn't have time to warn him. Of course it was an embarrassingly wet one. She knew she would need something to dry off with, or not. Barry hadn't let her go. His grip around her waist tightened as he actually drank from her. Iris could feel the steady intake of his throat against her very sensitive parts. It made her come again and she just melted into another moan. 

Barry stood up and smiled into the back of her neck. He left enough room in his embrace to have her turn around. "I just thought of something really funny." 

"No," Iris said knowing full well what the joke was. 

"Dessert was the best. It was..." 

"Please don't-" 

"It was IRIS BEST." 

"Nope. Hey, did you, you know?"  
"Yeah, I did. You weren't looking. I used some left over napkins. All of them actually, sorry," Barry said sheepishly. 

"I need to clean up a bit," Iris said running a hand through her disheveled hair. 

"I can help," Barry offered. 

"No thanks, really I got it." Iris moved to start picking up discarded clothes, leftover food trash. She wasn't really paying attention when she tripped over several thick audio cords and hit her head right on a stereo receiver. 

"Iris...Iris...IRIS," Barry was calling out her name and gently shaking her awake with a hand on her knee. He took the drink from her hand as she tried to sit up. "Afternoon Sleepyhead," he said with an evil grin. 

"Holy cow, Barry what happened! How long have I been out?" 

"You ate two and a half patties, half a serving of plantains, finished half your tea, then blew raspberries at me because you refused to share. Satisfied with your selfishness, you tucked in and took a nap." 

"Nu-uh." 

"No really." 

"Is that it? Did I say anything? Or try to say anything." 

Barry hesitated. It was obvious the next words out if his mouth were going to be a lie. He looked her straight in the face and said, "Nope. Not a word. Nothing slipped out at all. Not even my name...repeatedly." 

"Oh my god," Iris said burying her head in her hands. 

"Iris," he said standing right in front of her, "look at me." Reluctantly she did. "We'll talk later, ok. I promise." He bent down and kissed her forehead. 

"Please don't be smug about this." 

"Who me?" Barry could not stop smiling. He gathered up the rest of the trash and and put his outer coat on. "I'm thinking a cafe next time. French, and we can eat outside." 

"Get out," Iris said with an equally big grin in her face. She watched him leave and finished off her tea. She texted Todd to make sure he was still alive. Had she turned back to the monitor that had live updates of the postings made to her still active Flash blog she would have seen the post about the Flash allegedly taking a vacation in Trinidad and getting to know a few of the local eateries.


End file.
